Can You Hear the Sound of my Voice?
by Galaxy Eclipse
Summary: Naruto is curious about the talented street singer that always preforms just outside his college's campus. He walks past him every day, but just can't bring himself to talk to the musician. SasuNaru.


**This is a random AU fic that I decided to write. This could be a one-shot or continued, so I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it. If you have any ideas feel free to PM me or review, I swear I don't bite!**

* * *

Every day as he walked home from his classes Naruto saw the same guy strumming his guitar just off campus. He appeared about college age, so it was a mystery to him why the man wasn't in school. His curious nature got the better of him so every day without fail he would amble past the musician's spot just to confirm that he was there. And each time he had been there the pale man had also been present. His voice was always emotional, but held in check to whatever the song's feel was with the efficiency of a trained and practiced singer. It was clear to anyone that this street performer was in no way a novice, yet he never asked for tips.

While others set out their instrument case or some sort of jar this man played and sang without expecting anything in return, which puzzled him. Why would you be out doing things on the road if you didn't need money? He always dressed like anyone might, it black shorts and a blue t-shirt. He didn't look particularly poor, nor rich. After the first month of school Naruto didn't even know the pale musician's name, yet he was the person he looked forward to seeing the most each day. The blonde knew that he had fallen in love with the smooth voice that the man had, but he couldn't say as much about the guy himself. From all that he had observed he was generally quiet when he wasn't singing and never smiled after he was finished with a song.

That day Naruto decided to try and give the dude a tip anyway, even if he wasn't asking for one. His performances were always phenomenal, and he figured that after a month of listening in some appreciation was due. At the ready with his ten dollar bill the blonde approached the corner that the music was coming from. The entire time he had passed the guy the only real daily interaction they had was a brilliant smile from him and a nod from the singer. On days when he had extra time on his hands he would stop and listen for a few minutes before going on his way. Over the weeks he had also figured out the pale musician's song schedule. In the beginning of the week there were the new, more popular numbers and Friday showed him a seemingly random selection of pieces.

Readying himself Naruto neared the dark haired male and shifted nervously. They had never really talked before so he wasn't sure what to expect. Pulling out his best grin he willed this "first meeting" of sorts to be successful.

"Hey my name's Naruto. I've been passing you for a long time and kind of gotten off listening for free without doing anything, so I decided to let you know how nice you always sound today. I go to the college here, and man I've never seen any of the theatre class do as well as you! You're a really great singer." The raven haired musician stood quietly through his entire speech, his visage blank.

"My name is Sasuke. Thank you for listening to me." His voice sounded monotone and bored, but it held an undercurrent of excitement." His pitch black eyes were shining with happiness even though his tone remained dead. "And thank you for the compliment, very generous of you."

"Well you deserve it Sasuke!" Saying the talented singer's name for the first time made his tongue tingle. Finally a name to fit the voice and picture. "Here." The loud blonde extended the money, holding it out to him clearly. "This is for my month of drop ins. I really should have done something earlier, but I was having some financial issues." Naruto scratched the back of his head with his empty hand as he laughed awkwardly. "Not easy being the person paying for your own education..."

"I don't need your money Naruto," Sasuke murmured almost gently. "You need it much more than I ever could." Then his entire demeanour changed, as though to cover up a weak spot. "You loser you obviously aren't very good at anything! Even making the simple decision to try to give me cash was wrong. You know how much food you could buy with this if you made it last?" His scolding barely reached Naruto, who was staring at him questioningly. Then what Sasuke had been saying sank in.

"How dare you! Bastard I was just trying to be nice! Apparently civilized people aren't welcome from wherever you come from." Sniffing the blonde shoved the money in his pocket, but didn't make a move to leave and plopped himself down on the sidewalk. "If you're not going to make me pay I'll sit here until you leave!" His body language showed how determined he was.

"You do that," Sasuke replied. The blonde didn't know how he was going to stand the awkwardness between them. Or maybe it was just him, because a few seconds later his new friend began to sing as he always did. Since it was Friday the next piece was always a surprise, and the blonde loved guessing what it would be. After a few different scores and no pattern as far as he could tell Naruto decided to shelve his pride and ask Sasuke how he was picking the songs.

"Hey can I ask you something?" He said in the next silent moment.

"You already have loser," muttered Sasuke as he rolled his eyes. Pouting Naruto playfully punched his leg from down on the sidewalk.

"You know that wasn't what I meant!"

"Moron. Ask your question." Sasuke seemed amused by the entire ordeal, as if picking on him was some sort of sport. Sniffing the college student decided to cave this time and get the idiot back later.

"How are you picking the songs today? I get the rest of the week, but the Fridays always confuse me." Sasuke turned his face away immediately, but was unable to hide the light pink blush that was starting to cover his face. Curious Naruto leaned over to get a better look. This emotionless lump blushing? That was something he had to see.

"Stop staring at me," Sasuke snapped irritably. "There's nothing you need to look at me funny for!" Despite his excuse he still tried to turn further, but then decided against it and rotated to face the blonde head on.

"Whenever you stopped to listen instead of walking by I remember the song and play them on Fridays. You happy now? You got your answer." Hissing he stomped away with his guitar in hand, ignoring the awed look on Naruto's face as he made his escape.


End file.
